8th Year at Hogwarts
by babemoviemaniac
Summary: Due to the war apparantly geting in the way of education, there is now an 8th year at hogwarts, the trio are back as are their 'enemies'. Please read, review or advise. Set after HBP! The first chapter is short, the rest will be longer fact.
1. The Letters

**8****th**** Year at Hogwarts**

"To Fred, Dobby, Remus and Tonks" George cheered. "To Fred, Dobby, Remus and Tonks the rest chorused. Hermione looked around at everyone at the crowded table in The Burrow's dining room. Earlier in the day had been the shared funeral of several members of the order who had died trying to rid the world of Voldemort. George had led the celebrations, saying in no uncertain terms that his brother Fred would not have wanted to see people cry at his funeral.

To the left of her sat Harry, messy haired as usual with his arm slung round Ginny Weasleys shoulders, they had got together again after all the fighting. To her right sat Ron, Hermione turned to smile at him glad that after all the years of stepping around the issue they were officially girlfriend & boyfriend. Ron feeling her eyes on him turned, smiled back and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Oooh, Owls are coming" called Mrs Weasley pointing towards the window. Three tawny owls appeared on the sill, Hermione immediately recognised them as the Hogwarts School owls.

"What the letters say?" yelled Ron. "They're for you four" said Mrs Weasley looking at Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny!

Harry got his letter first, he ripped off the envelope, read a few lines then looked up grinning, his emerald green eyes glistening. "There inviting us back" he gasped "there's going to be an 8th year at Hogwarts so that all the seventh years can do the newt exams again, nothing else is changing, there just adding n extra year on if we wish to go back!" with this last statement he slump back into his chair breathing hard and beaming.

"Well im certainly going back" stated Ron. "Me to!" said Harry "Hermione?"… "Of course I'm coming back" Hermione said, ripping her own letter open. She gasped loudly causing those around her to jump. "Whats up Mione?" asked Ron tentatively. "I've been made Head girl!" she shrieked excitedly. "That's fantastic!" yelled the others bearing in to hug her. "I wonder who's been made head boy then?" said Ginny…"Don't know" said Harry, "me and Ron haven't". "Hmmm, well I don't mind who it is as long as its someone I can get along with" stated Hermione. "Famous last words there Hermione" Ginny said jokingly!


	2. Welcome Back or not

-1Welcome Back (or not)

The hall looks as magnificent as it always did thought Hermione. The ceiling looked as blue as the sky outside was, clouds were drifting past and a sun-like light was beaming down on all the students now sat in the great hall at Hogwarts.

The sorting was complete, as was Professor McGonagall's speech. She was the new headmistress and had started the ceremony by explaining how rules were made to be kept and how detentions were still in force etc etc. Slughorn was back as the potions master and a new teacher - Mrs Wangateur - was the one to take up the defence against the darks arts post. Beside her Ron had muttered "I wonder if she'll be luckier than the others" This remark had caused Hermione to role her eyes, smirking, she noticed Harry had done the same thing.

"Time for bed everyone" McGonagalls loud voice broke Hermione out of her thought with a start. "Heads, help the first years find their way, meet me back here in 10 minutes" McGonagall barked. Jumping to her feet, Hermione immediately ordering the little ones to their respective common rooms, all the while looking round to see if she could guess who made head boy. Shaking her head, she gave up looking as she found her attention focused on a bunch of ravenclaws on their way to the slytherin dungeons.

10 minutes later she found herself and McGonagall on their own leaning on the door frame to the great hall. "Where is he?" Hermione heard McGonagall asking herself. "Right Here" drawled a voice from beside the door. Hermione turned and glared at the blonde boy now stood only two feet away from her. Tearing her eyes from him, she stared at McGonagall, awaiting an answer as to how the boy known as the prince of slytherin could possibly be head boy. "I wanted house unity" McGonagall stated simply as if reading Hermione's mind. "Now if you will both follow me, I'll take you to your head dorms, you will be separated from each other sleeping room wise however you will share a common room, is that clear?" McGonagall asked looking at the two 8th years behind her. "Yes Miss" Hermione said, the boy beside her merely grunted.

Through numerous stone passages, the three walked. Down two spiral stair cases and past several statues that seemed to stare after them. Finally they arrived outside a painting of Hogwarts itself, just one of the many windows in he picture was lit with light. "Choose a password" McGonagall barked. "Eternity?" said Hermione. "Ok then, its settled… Eternity it is then, I will be leaving you now, I trust you two can manage not to kill each other" with this she spared warning glance for both the students and stalked off to her own office.

Hermione watched after her. "Eternity is a stupid password" the boy beside her muttered. Hermione swirled round glaring at him… "Well then you should have thought of one before I did Malfoy" she growled.

Hermione stalked into the common room and gasped, it's beautiful she thought. The floors were beach wood, the walls a light warm cream with words of spells and potions in glittering spiralling writing along where a border would be. Cream rugs were under very comfy looking brown leather chairs, glass-topped tables were dotted around with vases of the most gorgeous flowers Hermione had ever seen. Smiling she turned to look at Draco, to her surprise he was staring round the room with approval. Draco, feeling someone looking at him, turned round, he looked back at Hermione, "Like what you see Granger?" he smirked. "Nope Ferret Boy" she smiled sweetly at him with an evil look in her eyes. "Good Night Mr Malfoy" she called as she walked to where her own room would be. She could feel his eyes glaring onto her back.

Walking into her room, she grinned to herself, her room was beautiful as well. mahogany flooring with golden walls. a four poster dark metal bed stood at one side, dark red were the bed covers. everything she needed was here. Bookcase, dressing table/desk, wardrobe, bed for crookshanks. She smiled as she sat at the desk, seeing herself in the mirror, she frowned, she hadn't changed much. Her hair was still curly, less bushy but still curly, her warm eyes, the colour of chocolate were highlighted by just a hint of mascara and her lips had just a tint of a pinky tone lipgloss on that Ginny had got her for christmas. Still, she didn't look to bad she thought, after all, Ron liked her looks, she was sure of that. Draco looked cute as well though she thought then again he always had she sighed. then after scolding herself for thinking such crappy thoughts, she changed into her pyjamas (a tank top & sweat pants) she flung herself into the plush bed and fell straight to sleep.

Draco was already lying on his bed, he wasn't asleep, merely thinking about how shite it was that he would have to spend the entire year in close contact with her, the mudblood, the beaver of the golden trio, she had got hot though he mused. Groaning he changed onto his side. Suddenly it hit him, he could make this fun, he could make this situation work in his favour. Grinning to himself, he turned off his lamp with a flick of his new wand, he would tell Blaise his plan tomorrow. The Mudblood wouldn't know what hit her! in two seconds after this thought, he too was asleep.

The morning sunlight streamed through the high arch window of Hermione's sleeping quarters. Yawning she lightly stepped out of her bed, grabbing a towel she walked into the bathroom that joined to her room.

She had found her shower refreshing, the smell of the lemon shower gel she had used was still wafting around. Wrapping her towel round her, she padded along the marble floor towards the mirror to brush her teeth. "Ah'hem" a voice broke her from her thoughts, Draco moved to stand behind her, his hot breath tickling her throat. "Don't forget to the clean the shower after yourself" he murmured seductively in her ear. Hermione glanced at him. he was smirking now and stood even closer. "Excuse me! Malfoy, I have things to do" muttering a spell to clean the shower she stormed back to her room. Draco merely watched her leave. Yes this would be fun he thought to himself walking into the shower Hermione had just left.

………………………………...

Draco was now sat in the hall eating his breakfast, he turned to face the handsome black-haired boy seated next to him. "Blaise?" Draco said. Blaise looked back at Draco, a suspicious expression on his face, " Draco, you only us that tone, when you've something planned" he murmured. "I do have something planned" Draco replied grinning slightly. "It includes the mudblood and that little Weasley sister Ginevra" Blaise smirked at this… " What have you got in mind?" he asked slowly. " I'll let you know in potions" Draco retorted. At this moment, Pansy came bouncing up to Draco, a look of adoration in her face, her ebony her swinging behind her exposing all of her pug-like face to him. "Drakey… I missed you so much" she wailed. Draco sent her a disgusted look. "Piss Off Pansy!" he growled. Unhappily she turned and sat at the other side of the slytherin table. Draco turned his attention back to watching Hermione.

Why is he looking at me? Hermione wondered. Blushing slightly she kissed Ron on the lips as he sat down next to her. "How you doing baby?" he asked her, "who's head boy then?" Hermione frowned and pointed across to where Draco was now laughing with Blaise. "You're kidding me!" Ron exclaimed, horrified. "How'd that fucking ferret death eater get to be head boy?". "McGonagall wants house unity" Hermione answered

absent-mindedly. She had found herself staring back at him, his pale blonde hair was hanging near his eyes, did he no longer where hair gel, she wondered. His grey eyes were cold and sharp looking but still she could not take her eyes from him, she was staring at his mouth now… almost wondering what it would be like to kiss his lips. Mentally shaking herself she resolved to not look at Malfoy in the face ever again! And with that in mind, she dragged her friends to their first lesson in potions before they became late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling lol…. Please read n review I could do with some advise and opinions : )…. More chapters very soon!**


	3. Lessons Planned

-1

Lessons Planned

"Please be seated" Professor Wangateur said with a shrill voice, it was a small class, all the students sat with their individual houses. Hermione looked to see who was now in the class. Harry and Ron were of course, so was Ernie McMillen, and both the Parvarti twins sitting alongside them was Lavender Brown. To her dismay Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were also in the class.

Blaise had sat himself directly next to Draco before Pansy had got a chance, the blonde slytherin looked almost grateful. "So what's this mysterious plan? Blaise asked him. "Put simply, I'm putting out love of sex and our hatred of the golden trio together! You know how easy it is for us to get sex here, I mean we have girls literally throwing themselves at us for it" Draco responded. "Riiight, I know that Draco, but I don't have a clue what your on about mate." Said Blaise laughing slightly.

"Well I think its time we had a challenge". "Wow, you actually sounded mysterious there!" Blaise told him…. "Carry on"…. Draco smirking, continued with his idea. "you've had your eye on Ginny Weasley for a while now, I know that, but I bet u cant get seduce her before the Christmas dance… in the mean-time you can bet I wont be able to shag the mud blood granger before the Christmas dance!" Draco finished, watching Blaise's reaction. A smirk slowly appeared on his face, "This could be a great way to get a challenge and to kinda completely break up the golden trio" Blaise sad. " Exactly" Draco murmured, "you got potty out with weasel and other weasel out with beaver,at the moment, if we crack them apart then… well… we won't have to put up with them anymore! Oh you do realise that if I win, you owe me 5 thousand gallions!" Draco smirked again", "We also get to humiliate the girls once we're done of course". "Fine, then you owe me 5 thousand gallions if I do it first, oh and if you don't succeed then you have to kiss both McGonagall and that new potions teacher on their mouths, in front of everyone and make orgasmic noises when doing so" Blaise declared! Draco laughed out loud.

"Draco, be quiet or I'll put you in detention" Professor Wangateur shrieked.

Draco looked at the teacher grimaced then wrote a note on a spare piece of his parchment. Passing it to Blaise, he then pretended to be interested in the work about colour potions.

Blaise took the paper and secretly read- Fine! But if you fail, then you have to dress up as a hooker, sit on the Gryffindor table, right next to Potty and declare your love for him. And if we both fail, which is basically impossible- Blaise smirked at this part- then we both have to carry out our 'loser' dares!- Blaise nodded to Draco then shredded the paper, making it magically disappear.

Draco secretly smiled to himself, at this rate he could make the beaver's life hell _and_ have her lusting over him, he would _also_ be richer _and also _not have potty and weasel snivelling near him. He may not be a death eater anymore, but it didn't mean he had to be nice to them he mused.

Hermione was twitching in her seat, she didn't usually twitch, but this lesson was making her slightly uncomfortable. She was as usual, sat between Harry and Ron. Harry was acting normally, her and him were having a great chat whilst making the Valavouree Potion, where you can make a rooms décor anyway you like, just by touching it with the potion.

It was Ron who was making her uncomfortable, every time she went to look at him, he was staring at Lavender. Hermione reached to touch his arm and he jumped out of his skin. Lavender turned to smile at Ron, Hermione met her look with a glare and Lavender quickly turned back round.

"Why'd you do that?" hissed Ron.

"Do what?" Hermione hissed back.

"Glare at Lavender like that, she was only smiling at me" he retorted.

"As if you didn't know" Hermione now glared at Ron, "the two of you have been making puppy dog eyes at each other all lesson, you've ignored me the entire time just so you could continue your flirting with, with, with her!" Hermione spluttered.

Harry stared the both of them, wondering what to say. Thankfully the bell went, Harry grabbed both their arms to pull them from the classroom. Hermione continued to glare at Ron.

At that moment Draco after watching their little tiff decided to intervene. He shoved past Ron, pushing him over in the process, and taking Hermione's arm he muttered something about Head duties and took her away from the scene.

………………………………...

"Why did you take me away from him" Hermione raged at Draco once they were back in their own common room. "I could handle him, he, he, he, arrrrgghhh!!!!" Hermione stuttered then yelled as she flung herself on one of the couches.

Draco quietly sat on the couch across facing her, he waited till she looked at him before laughing and asking "Did you really think that you would have stayed head girl if you had hexed 'Mr' Weasley? I mean seriously Granger, I saved your academic butt there, if I hadn't dragged you out, you would be stuck in McGonagall's office crying as you gave your badge back." with that he slouched back on the couch, his arms crossed waiting for her response.

After a couple of minutes Hermione found her voice. "Why would you care anyway!" she screamed, "I would have thought you would have been THRILLED if I was no longer stuck here with YOU!" She screamed at him, her face getting red, breathing deeply she glared at him, hate deep in her eyes.

"Careful Granger" Draco drawled, his grey eyes were glistening menacingly now. "I have my motives I admit, however, I can make your life hell, so be glad that I'm not trying to" Draco smirked across at her, stood up and sauntered out to Charms.

After watching him leave Hermione, walked miserably to her room and lay on her bed sighing. A few minutes later a knock came outside the common room door "Hermione, we need to talk" she heard Ron's familiar tones. "Please, just let me in for a bit" he asked. Hermione crossed her room and the common room, opened the door to face him, "What do you want?" she snarled.

"I, I ,I" Ron stuttered, "I cant do this anymore" he finally spat out. Hermione looked at him with hurt and surprise. "What do you mean you cant do this" she asked him. "I know, how things are meant to turn out" he started "but I cant be with you at the moment, I, I don't want to, its too hard".

Hermione stared at him, her chocolate eyes now brimming with tears. "Too Hard" She said, managing to hold her tears in. "Yes" muttered Ron, "Its too hard. I'm having stronger and stronger feelings for Lavender again, and I know that's not fair on you no matter what's meant to happen in the future, I don't feel it can happen yet…I'm sorry Mione" with this Ron looked at her sadly and left towards his next lesson.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, her face not leaving the point where Ron just had been standing. Her head was repeating his words to her over and over again. With a whimper she slammed the door shut, ran into her room, launched herself on her bed and cried.

………………………………...

Ginny was sat on her own in the charms classroom. Due to the extra year now in Hogwarts, some of the seventh years were in the same classes as some of the eighth years. She was early and was now waiting for Harry to join her, a sound coming from the classroom door made her look up hopefully. As soon as she saw who it was she looked back down, why did he have to come in now, she thought.

Blaise grinned as he saw her by herself. Her long red hair was shimmering prettily in the light, he strode across the classroom until he was right in front of her desk. "Good day sweet cheeks" he murmured lifting her chin so she was looking into her eyes. They were glowing nervously. "I think I'll sit next to you today Ginevra" he murmured again. Then taking his hand away he moved to be next to her, bringing his chair closer to hers.

"Harry sits there!" came Ginny's voice, "which means you have to move…NOW!" she said, louder his time. "No, I don't think I will Ginevra" Blaise said softly. "No need to be fiery" he smiled at her seductively. "its always good to be with someone new" with this, he winked at her and proceeded to get his charms book out of his bag.

"BLAISE! WHAT THE F'ING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SEAT" Harry yelled suddenly. "I'm just sitting Potter" Blaise drawled.

"Which is what I'd like you to aswell please" professor Flitwick piped up from behind Harry.

Draco grinned as he walked into charms, winking at Blaise as he saw who he was next to. In that case I think I'll sit next to Granger today, he smirked to himself, chose a seat and waited for her arrival.

She never came in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what do you lot think lol? Anyways next chapter should be up Friday or Saturday I think.**


End file.
